


Trick or Treat

by harvestleaves



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: Buck and Eddie take Christopher trick or treating.





	Trick or Treat

“Daaaad, are you ready to go yet?” Cristopher pleaded from the living room, bouncing rather excitedly as he tried to keep his balance on his crutches.

“Yeah buddy, I’m almost ready. Are you excited to have Buck coming with us this year?” Eddie smiled amusedly at Christopher clad in his little Iron Man costume as he tugged a hoodie on over his head.

“Uh huh! Do you think he’ll like my costume?”

“Of course buddy, you’re the coolest Iron Man ever,” Eddie reassured Christopher before he moved over to the door when he heard the knock from Buck.

Opening the door, Eddie couldn’t help the dopey smile that spread across his face when he saw Buck standing in the doorway clad in his usual leather jacket, giving the other man a once-over. Quickly shaking himself out of his stupor, Eddie stepped out of his way to invite Buck in.

Buck smiled back when Eddie opened the door and bit his bottom lip as he watched Eddie look him over before he stepped into the house.

“Hey, come on in, Christopher’s been waiting all day to show you his costume,” Eddie chuckled in amusement as Buck entered the living room, Christopher quickly ambling towards them.

“Hi Buck! Do you like my costume? I’m Iron Man!!”

Buck grinned at Christopher’s excitement and caught him in a firm hug once he was close enough. “I love it kiddo, you look so tough.”

“I wanted to be a superhero like you and dad.”

Buck gasped softly at the reasoning Christopher had behind picking his costume and quickly blinked back a few tears that popped up.

“That’s great. But you wanna know something? I think you’re a much cooler hero than I am any day of the week,” Buck said in a mock whisper with a sly smirk and a wink to Eddie.

Eddie grinned back at how adorable Buck was being at fluffing Christopher’s ego and gave him a sly thumbs up in return.  
“Really?! Thanks Buck.”

“You’re welcome kiddo. Ready to head out? I know you’re dying to get some candy, huh?”

“I’m warning you right now. My neighbors can be pretty damn nosey, so I apologize in advance if they start assuming certain things about us,” Eddie blushed as they headed out the door, letting Christopher walk a few feet ahead of them.

“That’s cool, I’m sure your neighbors aren’t too bad. What kind of things might they be assuming?” Buck asked in confusion as he knudged Eddie’s arm with his elbow.

“Please don’t make me say it Buck.”

“What are you talking about? Why are you so worried about your neighbors?”

Buck tilted his head quizzically as they approached the first house, unaware that his question would be answered in less than a minute.

“Christopher! You look so handsome sweetheart, I see you came with your dad and his boyfriend. They look very cute together, are you glad your dad is dating again?”

Eddie groaned at how cheerful the woman was when talking to Christopher and dropped his head into his hands when Buck was mentioned and tensed up when he felt Buck’s hand on his shoulder.

“Ahhh. So, when were you going to tell me we were dating? This is news to me.” Buck’s voice was teasing as Eddie finally lifted his head to look at him, his cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink.

“ _That_ is what I was trying to warn you about. They’ve all been trying to set me up with their brothers or cousins ever since I came out, but then my aunt mentioned how you came with me to the hospital that day. Now, all anyone has been asking is if I’m dating that “hot coworker of mine” yet. They are ridiculously annoying about it,” Eddie huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest with a small pout.

“Hey, why didn’t you tell me that you’re gay? You know I wouldn’t care. Plus, had I known, I would’ve done this a hell of alot sooner.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow curiously at Buck’s words and sucked in a soft gasp as the other man’s hand was on his cheek before soft lips were pressed to his own. Humming into the kiss, Eddie slowly ran his fingers into Buck’s hair, and pulled him closer.

“Well, I guess they’re boyfriends now. I thought they were already dating,” Cristopher pouted at the fact that he was all of a sudden the last to know that his dad and Buck were dating.

“I told you to ask him out like two weeks ago! What took you so long dad?”

“Two weeks ago? Damn, Diaz, you’re telling me now that we could’ve been doing this for _two weeks_? You owe me a date.” Buck grinned as he pulled back from Eddie.

“Tell you what, I’ll make it up to you after Chris goes to bed. Sound good?”

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
